Naruto: Sharingan Tears
by Haro Uchiha
Summary: Konoha is recovering from the attack that cost a great Hokage, but when Team 7 is sent to the Mist village trouble stirs and more deaths become the cause of tears, and the team will realize the hardships of being a ninja. This story is rated PG for mild v
1. The Assignment

Prethought: Yay, this is my first Naruto fanfic! I am currently working on another story called Akira The Wanted(which is located at: ) so I will put that aside and work on this if I get enough good reviews. This is sort of a Drama kind of story but not like those lovey dubby things. Heh heh, can't wait for reviews. Remember, if you want more of the story I need a few good reviews. A sidenote to flamers: Ummm, I have been getting a lot of flames for my stories from you guys, please keep your thoughts to yourself, I hope you guys know that it is as rude on the internet to swear as it is in real life. I am really tired of you guys giving me flames daily I discourage you from flaming this story. Oh yeah, the story is set when Tsunade is fifth Hokage just so you know. Also, the Leaf village is still recovering to becoming a major nation again but everything else in the current manga is already over.

Chapter 1-

Sasuke adjusted his headband and then his shurken and kunai holders on his shorts. He turned around and then walked out the door. A messenger had been sent to his house an hour ago and he was to meet his teammates at the Hokage's 'office'.

He walked casually through the streets of the Leaf village. He stopped at a shop to get a quick breakfast. He walked out with one sesame ball and slowly ate it as he walked towards the Hokage's building.

Sasuke pushed open the door to the building as he got there. He walked in and saw Naruto and Sakura there, but Kakashi was no where to be seen.

Stupid Jounin, he's late again...

Sasuke thought remembering all the other times the Jounin was late.

"Hey, hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled waving his hand wildly in the air.

"Shut up you imbecile." Sasuke said giving Naruto a glare.

"I'm gonna kill you! Remember I have my swirly ball technique!" the blond haired boy said referring to his Rasengan technique.

"Calm down both of you." said Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, walking in.

Naruto gave a you-are-lucky-she-is-here-look. Sasuke shot Naruto another glare and then turned away, folding his arms.

Suddenly the door slid open revealing Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late." the sensei said while scratching his head. "Today I got lost on the road of truth."

Naruto and Sakura gave a sure-of-course look.

"Ok, now that you are all here I have a new mission for you guys. Everybody listening?" Tsunade said to the four.

Sasuke turned around to face the Hokage and Naruto and Sakura nodded.

Come on, come on, old lady. I don't have time to just stand around here!

Sakura's inner self said.

"Ok, I need you guys to go to the Mist village and retreive a message from Mizukage. He has a message for me. This is a D class mission, there will be no one to interfere with your mission, probably the most lethal thing you'll come against is a cat."

"Hmm, but why send all four of us then? Aren't we in need of all the ninja we can get?" Kakashi said in his casual voice as he read an orange book.

"Yes we are in need of ninja, but now we have completed enough missions to send out a group of four. Even though this is a small mission we cannot let Mizukage see that we could only afford to send one ninja."

The three genins were silent, they were just going to let their sensei handle this.

"But he will understand, this is but a small mission. Just send a genin." Kakashi looked up at Tsunade and motioned to the three genins. "You could send Sakura."

"What! But sensei! You don't expect me to go to the Mist village alone do you?"

Are you crazy! What kind of idiot would send a girl on a mission all by herself!

Sakura's inner self bursted in her mind.

Kakashi turned to face the girl. "You are the only one I can trust, Sasuke already tried to run away and become Orochimaru's slave and Naruto is undependable.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a mean glare while Naruto pouted.

"No, it is settled, you will all go. Now go so you can get this over with." Tsunade said as she truned around and walked to sit in her chair.

The group walked out of the room and left the village to start their journey to the mist.

Afterthoughts: Sorry this chapter is so short! But I will continue if I get at least five good reviews that want me to continue.


	2. Two Little Heroes

PreThoughts: Well, I have a few fans, I don't want to dissapoint them, so here is the coming of the next chapter. This chapter should be pretty good, well fairly, no very good! Also the Uchiwa is the symbol Sasuke has on the back of his shirt, it is the Uchiha clan symbol.

Chapter 2

"Undependable!" the yellow haired boy yelled to his master as he trudged along the dirt path.

The sleepy eye teacher said nothing and proceeded to reading his 'special' orange book.

The boy stuck his tongue out at his master.

"I'm the one who brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and gave him a dirty look. "Shutup."

"Nani! He gets to say that to me? Sensei! I saved him, tell him to say he's sorry!"

Kakashi continued to stare at his book. Sakura noticed the weather was getting colder and more dense but of course, they were heading to the Mist village.

"Sensei, what message did Tsunade-sama give you to send to Mizukage?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi suddenly stopped. "Shhhh. Do you guy notice the change in climate?"

Sakura shrugged. "Yes sensei. We are going to the Mist village after all."

"Stop walking, all of you."

Sasuke stopped, he was annoyed at his teacher's pointless warning. He had not sensed anything. Naruto trailed behind his Sensei and came to a stop as he stepped in a puddle of water.

"Hey, old man! Are we close to the Mist village."

Kakashi turned around to meet the mischevious boy. He then looked down at Naruto's foot, which was near a puddle of water. "Yes... but not close enough for a puddle of water to be here..."

Naruto looked puzzled. He only asked if they were near the Mist village, not if there was supposed to be a puddle there.

"Everybody. Slowly take three steps back." Kakashi told the team.

Sakura did what her sensei said. Naruto looked around then shrugged and took two steps back.

"One, two, three, there sensei! Now what?" Naruto yelled.

"Shh, don't yell. Sasuke, take three steps back, I'm serious." Kakashi said to the annoyed black-haired boy.

Sasuke look at his master with a mean face, and then simply backflipped to five steps backwards.

"No! Sasuke!"

Suddenly a chain was wrapping around Kakashi very tightly. A mass number of kunais were shot from bushes at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Sakura ropped to the floor to dodge the kunais as Naruto just stood there. Sasuke deflected some kunais with his kunai and dodged others. Kakashi was now on the ground, all tied up in chains.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto yelled as Bunshins surrounded Naruto and protect him. "You!" Naruto yelled pointing to one of his Bunshins. "Go protect Sakura now!" The Naruto look-alike ran over to Sakura and started deflecting the kunais around her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two huge logs were coming at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Watch out! Behind You!" Sakura yelled to the two.

But Sasuke and Naruto were too busy concentrating on the kunais that kept launching at them.

Sakura watched in horror as the huge logs came closer and closer.

Ten feet away. Nine feet away. Eight feet away. Seven feet away. Six feet away. Five feet away. Four Feet Away. Three Feet. Two Feet! One!

Sakura thought as the logs hit-

CRACK!

A lound sound rang as the two logs, somehow came to a stop. Sakura noticed something. There was sombody behind both logs.

Sasuke turned around to see that somebody was behind him and had blocked a huge log. He saw Naruto turn around to discover this too.

The boy behind Sasuke was wearing a black jacket, that looked like something Shino would wear, and he had light grey shorts. The boy behind Naruto was wearing a black shirt and black cargo pants and had an upside down Uchiwa symbol on the back of his shirt.

"Who the hell..?" Sasuke muttered.

The boy in front of him kept his his hands on the log. "The name is Akira Akemachi."

"Uzuki Shojoha." The other boy said.


	3. Astonishing Arrival, And a Secret Heir

Prethoughts: Well people seem to really like my story, especially with the recent release of Chapter Two: Two Little Heroes, I hope I make your wait for the third chapter worth while with the release of it. This chapter should be filled with a few surprises. Also, I am putting my best friend in the fic! I hope you guys really like this chapter.

Chapter Three

"Akira Akemachi."

"Uzuki Shojoha."

The two boys announced there names almost in unison.

"Nani! I don't care! What are you guys doing! Shut-up and protect Sakura!" the yellow haired boy yelled.

The two boys looked at each other as a kunai almost hit both of them. "Whatever you say."

Akira dissappeared and appeared next to Sakura and the bunshin. "Hi, feel free to stand up while I'm around."

Sakura looked up at the boy as the other boy appeared next to him as Akira proceeded to deflect the kunai.

"Wha..." Sakura was speechless.

Sasuke twisted around and jumped next to Kakashi who was still on the floor, Kakashi was about to say something but Sasuke made a gesture telling Kakashi to shut-up. Sasuke turned around and kicked two kunai sending them straight into a tree. He then quickly untied his teacher and freed him from the chains.

Kakashi scratched his head and smiled. "Thank you Sasuke!" Abruptly a barrage of kunai and shuriken hit the copy ninja but Kakashi had turned into a log.

"Damn idiot, we need is help, and he goes running and hiding." Sasuke muttered, annoyed, as he dodged five kunai.

Another thing surprising happened, a girl appeared in the middle of the scene.

"Akira! Close your eyes!" the girl yelled.

"Umm, Sakura I presume? Close your eyes or something wierd will happen." Akira said as he and Uzuki closed their eyes.

"Hey you two! Close your eyes!" Uzuki yelled to Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke, as usual, ignored the person, Naruto didn't do it cause he didn't know what was happening.

"Ryu Keikai" The girl yelled as a circle of light appeared around her and suddenly spread out. Abprutly after that the kunais stopped and for some reason Naruto was jumping up and down rubbing his eyes, Sasuke was rubbing his eyes too. "I told you guys to close your eyes, my Ryu Keikai, The Dragon of Light, to make it simple, blinds opponents. You idiots."

Akira, Uzuki, and Sakura opened their eyes. "What just happened?" Sakura asked.

"My friend, Kris, used her 'special' jutsu." Akira replied.

Kakashi was surprised at this, he is a jounin though so it didn't effect him.

What jutsu was that? I have never seen such a jutsu.

Kakashi thought. He then ignored it for a moment and went to the bushes and pulled out two masked ninjas with no headband.

"Interesting, most likely these two are missing-nins of Jounin level, that is why they were able to subdue me. But lucky for you guys, you were saved by those two boys and that girl." Kakashi said motioning to the group of three.

Sasuke and Naruto had stopped rubbing their eyes and could see again. Sasuke looked at Uzuki's shirt, in the back was an Upside down Uchiwa, the Uchiwa was the Uchiha clan symbol, he wondered why the boy was wearing it.

"Hey you." Sasuke said to Uzuki. The boy turned around.

"Yup, what do you want?"

"Why are you whearing that on your back?" Sasuke said referring to the Uchiwa.

Uzuki tried to look over his back, then he realized Sasuke was talking about the Uchiwa. "Oh this? This is my clan symbol."

Sasuke nodded. "No, it is not, that is the Uchiha clan symbol. Why are you wearing it?"

"Because I am technically..."

"What?"

"I am an heir to the Uchiha clan."

Afterhtoughts: Well that is the end of chapter three! Sorry I ended with a cliffhanger, but you will want to read the next chapter more and it wiill be more interesting. Oh yeah, Kris is my best friend that I put in this chapter.


	4. An Explanation

PreThoughts: Well this is the release of chapter 4, earlier than usual. I usually do each chapter after one week but one of my fans said my story is better than the original Naruto series, and that comment is worth a million fans. Well with the release of chapter comes many cool things coming your, and my, way! Like lots of good reviews! And for you guys, well... good, and well worked on chapters! _

Chapter 4

"I am an heir to the Uchiha clan." Uzuki said with ease to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi turned to face Uzuki.

"An heir to the Uchiha...?" Sasuke managed to to partly ask him.

"What? It's no big deal."

"But didn't you say your name was Shojoha?" Sakura asked the boy.

"Yes I did, but my family tree starts with the Uchiha clan." Uzuki explained to the girl.

"Ahhh, yes I see, I remember this clan, the clan of girls." Kakashi said lazily.

"The clan of girls?" Sakura was now puzzled.

"Girls? Haha! You were born into a clan of girls! That explains why your name has the word Shojo in it! You are from a clan of girls!" Naruto laughed out the words without thinking about what he said.

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head three times. "You idiot! Don't say that!"

"Nani! What did I do!" Sakura gave the troublesome boy a glare and then turned away from him.

"That is okay, it is true, I am from a clan of girls, the only guys in it are the husbands, I am the only boy of my my kin." the boy replied to Kakashi.

"Uzuki. Are you a bearer of the Sharingan?" Sasuke's cold voice rang.

Uzuki faced Sasuke. He stared into Sasuke's cold eyes. "Somewhat, but I prefer not to call it a Sharingan." Uzuki blinked and his eyes turned from dark brown to bright red and bearing the marks of the Sharingan.

Sasuke's eyes widened once again. Kakashi just looked at Uzuki's 'Sharingan' eyes with his one lazy eye.

"Correct me if I am incorrect, but the Shojoha clan has been, well I have heard, their Uchiha blood is becoming weaker with every child born, so some Shojoha clan members that have the Sharingan, only have one-fourth of its power, so is your Sharingan the same?" Kakashi asked the boy.

"Yes, this is true, but my generation is alot worse than that, I only have the Sharingan eye's appearance, none of it's powers."

"Ahh, I see, well, now that we are all aquainted with each other, I will dump these guys in a river and we will be off to the Mist village. And we also now have escorts to the village." Kakashi said as he walked to a river close by, he tied up the men and placed them next to the river.

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked, breaking the silenece. "What escorts?"

Sakura bonked him on the head. "You idiot! Look at their headbands! They are from the mist!"

Naruto rubbed his head then look at the three's headbands. "Oh yeah!"

Akira hadn't talked for a bit, he was too busy listening to their conversation. Kris, the girl, was her in her usual mood, silence.

"Well let's go then, me, Kris, and Uzuki know a shortcut to the Mist village!" Akira's voice echoed after Naruto's.

AfterThoughts: Sorry this chapter was short and uneventfull, but in the following chapters there will be more people joining the story and more action!


	5. Rocks

PreThoughts: Ok, okay, I know you guys are really pissed that I havn't continued the story yet but now I will be updating regularly so that this story can get finished and satisfy my little number of fans. I kind of thought that I failed yuo guys by writing a not very detailed story. But now I promise to keep the same simplistic form but have better details. By the way, I've been getting grounded alot for my homework stuff so please don't get made at me if my Naruto info is a little rusty.

Chapter 5

Kris was the one leading the group instead of Akira. Being older than him, and being that they were like brother and sister, she felt she had to make sure he was safe. Uzuki was too busy having a wierd conversation with Naruto about how noodles are made.

Sakura, unlike any other time in her life, was debating in her mind wether she liked Sasuke or the Shojoha boy. But aside from that she was thinking about she was now worrying that a larger group of ninja assassins would attack. But after talking to Kakashi about it she was somewhat relieved.

"Akira, did Mizukage say to you why he didn't send Nomi-chan with us? After all she could take out a whole Hunter-nin squad." Uzuki questioned Akira after he felt Naruto's topic got boring.

"No idea, he might've sent her on another mission." The conserved boy replied as they proceeded to cross a frozen over lake.

Kris slowed down her pace as a sign that they were very close to the gates of the Mist village. As they got close to the gates of the Mist she saw the usual foggy mist covered the whole area. But for some reason she felt a chill of unease roll down her back.

'There is no reason to worry. Mizukage ensured our safety and that non of us would get hurt.' she thought to herself. But that thought barely helped her push away the thoughts that they could be ambushed. Of course for Kris, it was normal for her to ponder these things because as a child she witness her original village get slaughtered by a group of roaming missing-nins. But because of, what she considers an 'unfortunate' event she had lived to an accidental discharge of her bloodline jutsu just before a missing-nin was about to kill her. She considers this an unfortunate event because every day she has to relive these thoughts of death and tragedy. Probably another side effect of this episode is that she can't control her bloodline very well since it always reminds her of her close-death expierience.

There were only two people in the small team that hadn't suffered a crisis in their life yet. These two were Uzuki and Sakura. Kakashi had lost his best friend while he was an ANBU, Sasuke lost his whole clan, Kris lost her village, and though not many people know, Akira lost his parents to unknown assassins.

"Ah, I see you guys have shaved one hour off our five hour trip. Good job." the Jounin lazily said to Kris, Akira, and Uzuki.

"Whatever, we were sent to do this." Akira replied as he started toward the gates.

"Uh huh, well thanks anyway."

Kakashi signaled his team to loiter around while he went to the Mizukage to retrieve the message they were sent to get. Naruto had engaged in a debate with Uzuki, it was something about food. Sasuke as usual just stood there waiting. Sakura was trying to talk to Kris, who was unsurprisingly silent. And lastly Akira was sitting on the flooring throwing rocks in the air and catching them.

"No! There is such a thing!" Naruto retorted against Uzuki's opinion.

"Oh really! Tell me, here have you seen horse-pig meat?" Uzuki retorted back.

Naruto obviously had never seen 'horse-pig' meat, but just for the sake of talking and because he doesn't like being wrong. But amidst all of these distracting happenings no one had bothered to pay attention to their surroundings- Akira had disappeared...

AfterThoughts: Ok, ok, I know what you are gonna say about the chapter but please- this is my first chapter ever since I started writing for real again so give me some credit. The next chapter is going to be cool!


	6. First Death, Blood In The Journey

PreThoughts: My first chapter back: 5. Rocks was fairly good but I intend to make up for the plain nature of it by beefing up the storyline with ideas that I have been thinking over this past week. Now most of you know it is Christmas and that I might not update as much since this holiday is the favorite of most people but I promise that I will try to update and with each update a good story that was not rushed during the process just for the sake of getting a chapter up. Now without further interuption, Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

"Where the hell is Akira?" Uzuki said as he scanned the abandoned throwing rocks.

Kris looked left and right and started to search around the perimeter, although she knew that he would not dissappear without a good reason she found this as a way out of the boring conversation Sakura had trapped her in. Instead of searching they all decided to start yelling out his name and they soon got an angry, "Shutup!" from the familiar voice of Akira.

"Spiky-hair boy? Are you in the trees?" Naruto asked, directing his question to the outline of the trees against the fog. "Duh, yellow-hair kid!" Is what Naruto got in reply.

"My name is Naruto! N-A-R-U-T-O!" an annoyed boy returned.

"Well next time you will learn to say someone's name, you idiot, I-D-I-O-T! And shut-up and hide! Someone is coming." Akira hastily said as he became visible in the trees and motioned everyone to hide. Kris pulled a questioning Sakura to a ditch as Uzuki ushered Naruto behind a tree. Only Uzuki and Kris knew what this meant. It was a short way of saying that someone suspicious was coming and could possibly be a threat to them.

Sure enough a ninja dressed in a black jumpsuit with a blood stained Jounin vest. This was something that wasn't reallly unnormal in the ninja world but due to a forehead protector with a slash on its countries' insignia the group stayed hidden.

"Akira, if you do not stay here I will personally kill you myself. You got it?" a serious voice came from Kris. She meant it and did not intend on letting Akira get hurt at all. She was satisfyed when she got a nod in approval to her terms. Lris was going to wait for the _target_ to get directly under her before she made her move.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, my little children." the ninja said with a killer intent that you could not only hear in his voice, but feel.

Kris jumped down from the tree to land right in front of him and had quickly pressed a kunai against his neck just hard enough to make a little cut. "My parents dieda long time ago so don't you dare think you can say _my_ children to me."

"Ha! You think you can tell me what I can and cannot do? Do you?" As the blood-clad ninja was about to make a strong attack on her, Kris cut deeper into his neck. But instead of watching his head roll to the ground she saw him dissappear leaving a thin layer of smoke as evidence that he had executed a jutsu just before Kris almost killed him.

_Shit! He was able to perform a dissappearing act without me being aware he had even done any hand seals._ Kris thought as she worriedly looked around for a sign of the high-level ninja. Akira was also worried but did not want to disobey her orders so he stayed in the trees.

In all the commotion no one noticed that Sasuke was still standing by the wall just watching the seen with ease. It was as if nothing was happening to him. Sasuke smirked and chuckled, it seemed as if he wanted to laugh at the attempt to take down the ferocious man. He leaned against the wall and watched as if it was a movie.

The Jounin suddenly appeared behind Akira and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was laughing now as the genin tried to get out of his grip. What happened next nobody expected. With his free hand the man took out a kunai and quickly stabbed Akira twice. He let go and let the boy fall to the ground as he yelled in pain. "He, he, he, he. What a dumb boy, so colose to the enemy and he didn't even know it." Kris immediately leaped forward and grabbed Akira. She hulled him back to the rest of the group.

"Akira! No!" Kris slowly turned her head toward the monster who had attacked Akira. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" In a quick movement Kris launched a dozen kunai at the man and dissappeared into the fog. The kunai hit the man but his body turned into a large amount of leaves that fell to the ground. Clearly he used Kawarimi. When the man reappeared so did Kris, right in front of him. She sent a hail of punches hurling toward him. The attack was too fast for the Jounin to react but he was still able to dodge to the side nevertheless. The rest of the genin joined the attack but each one was overpowered by the man. They all pulled out their shuriken cases and hurled the shuriken at the man simultaneously. But the jounin disappeared and ended up behind the genin. He gave them an attack from behind, throwing them off. Again he disappeared... but this time he didn't reappear. The group was relieved but couldn't believe it.

Kris ran back to Akira, who layed still in the mist.A surreal moment passed as she realized why his eyes wereopenand staring through the air like piercing daggers...


End file.
